Yet another Crazy Cahill Reunion
by angels101
Summary: As a sorry-present for not updating here you are! (my OC Jenna wizard is in this too.) all clue hunters Amian dan/natalie
1. pre-reuinon

Me: Amy do the discaimer Amy: ok, angels101 doesn't the 39 clues Me: thanks ^_^ Amy: welcome, to the library?  
Me: Yup to the libraray!  
Amy: :) Yeah!  
Me: ON WITH THE STORY! and TO THE LIBRARY!  
~

Amy cahill did not what this day to come. Why, you ask? It was time for a horrid, chaotic, overused...you guessed it, A Cahill Reunion. Amy sank down into her comfy seat, wrinkling her designer clothing, (oh god what does Dan have plained this time?) then she remebered something worse, she was going to spend the whole week with Ian Kabra. A. Week. With. Ian. Kabra. Oh dear God (i hate this week) she thought to herself. Dan was thinking otherwise though (this is going to be great!) he thought to himself, as he ran up to his room to prepare for his favroite time of the month. It was prank week! Boy, were the Cahills going to get it! He rubbed his hands together and smiled evilly, yup thouse Cahills were in for it alright, he couldn't wait to prank Natalie Kabra!

Ian Kabra couldn't wait for this day to come. Finally he had a chance to ask Amy to forgive him! It had been around a month since they cahill famly had come in contact with each other. He would have to put up with the starlings, holts, wizards, and the worse, Daniel Cahill, oh lord, who had ever thought such a git existed? But if was to get Amy he would just suffer though it. The thought of it made him shudder. Natalie grubbled about what would happen to Daniel if he ruined her new Prada dress, as she put it on. Natalie Kabra + Daniel Cahill = Chaos, but WHY DID THAT STUPID OLD GUY HAVE TO MAKE THEM COME ANYWAY? she couldn't help but think. Then there were the other bone-headed cahills but they where nothing compeared to Mr. Git here. She sighed, as she picked up her luggage (who would have thought a Kabra carrying luggage?) "Natalie, sister dear, its time to go." purred he brother, Ian. She pocketed her dart gun (with Daniel around I am going to need this.) she thought to herself as she entered the black limo Fiske had sent for them.

~ End!  
Me: that was fun!  
Amy: i know right, I got Persy Jackson, what did you get?  
Me: The Edge Chronicles Amy: Cool!  
Me: I know right, oh, Plz R&R (Rate and Review) bye!  
Amy: So how 'bout we read in my mantion?  
Me: ok! lets go!  
~ R&R! R&R! R&R! R&R! R&R! R&R! R&R! R&R! R&R! R&R! R&R! R&R! R&R 


	2. WW3

Me: Ian!  
Ian: what?  
Me: do the disclaimer Ian: Fine, Angels101 does not own the 39 clues Me thanks, Ian!  
Ian: don't mention it.  
~~~~Squiggly lines!~~~~~ ~Jenna~ I did not want to get up this morning, all I wanted to do was have a nice morning full of sleep. But of course my brother, jonah would wake me up at three am to get ready. We weren't on the plane till 10 though! I swear he makes me so mad sometimes! Are people with broken legs aways like this? Annoying little sisters? Well I don't know, i don't have two broken legs, like jonah. Next thing you know everyone will be braking there legs so they can look like him! anyway, when Jonah and I made it, Dan and natalie were already figting something like this:  
hey, do you know what a git is? no do you know what a brat is?  
no i was asking about a git, not a brat!  
oh yeah, well i was asking about a brat, and i know what a git is!  
no you don't yes i do no you don't yes i do no you don't yes i do NO YOU DO NOT!  
I DO TOO!  
NO YOU DO NOT!  
I DO TOO!  
YOU DO NOT!  
I DO TOO!  
YOU DO NOT!  
I DO TOO!  
I DO NOT!  
YOU DON'T KNOW!  
I DO TOO!  
then what is it?

Ugh, you're such a git really, well you're a brat!  
git!  
brat!  
git!  
brat!  
Git!  
BRAT!  
Git!  
BRAT!  
GIT!  
BRAT!  
GIT!  
Bratty brat brat brat!  
Gitty-git git git!  
you sound like you are calling a horse when you say 'Gitty-git-git-git'.  
well you sound like your singing about...toddlers when you say 'Bratty brat brat brat'.  
what is a git anyway find out then, theres a computer right beside me!  
fine.  
fine.  
fine.  
fine.  
fine.  
fine.  
fine.  
fine.  
fine.  
fine.  
fine.  
fine.  
fine.  
fine.  
FINE.  
FINE.  
FINE.  
FINE.  
FINE.  
FINE.  
FINE.  
FINE.  
FINE.  
FINE.  
FINE.  
FINE.  
FINE.  
FINE.  
FINE.  
FINE.  
FINE.  
FINE.  
FINE.  
FINE.  
FINE.  
FINE.  
FINE.

Harsh...you don't have to yell that loud.  
yes i do or you wouldn't listen.  
you are such a Brat!  
and you are a git!  
brat.  
git.  
brat.  
git.  
brat.  
git.  
brat.  
git.  
brat.  
git.  
bratty brat brat brat brat brat brat!  
gitty-git-git-git-git-git!  
bratty brat brat brat brat brat brat!  
GITTY-GIT-GIT-GIT-GIT!  
BRATTY BRAT BRAT BRAT BRAT BRAT BRAT!  
GITTY-GIT-GIT-GIT-GIT!  
BRATTY BRAT BRAT BRAT BRAT BRAT BRAT!  
GITTY-GIT-GIT-GIT-GIT!  
BRATTY BRAT BRAT BRAT BRAT BRAT BRAT!  
GITTY-GIT-GIT-GIT-GIT!  
BRATTY BRAT BRAT BRAT BRAT BRAT BRAT!  
GITTY-GIT-GIT-GIT-GIT!  
BRATTY BRAT BRAT BRAT BRAT BRAT BRAT!  
GITTY-GIT-GIT-GIT-GIT!  
BRATTY BRAT BRAT BRAT BRAT BRAT BRAT!  
GITTY-GIT-GIT-GIT-GIT!  
BRATTY BRAT BRAT BRAT BRAT BRAT BRAT!  
GITTY-GIT-GIT-GIT-GIT!  
BRATTY BRAT BRAT BRAT BRAT BRAT BRAT!  
GITTY-GIT-GIT-GIT-GIT!  
BRATTY BRAT BRAT BRAT BRAT BRAT BRAT!  
GITTY-GIT-GIT-GIT-GIT!  
BRATTY BRAT BRAT BRAT BRAT BRAT BRAT!  
GITTY-GIT-GIT-GIT-GIT!  
BRATTY BRAT BRAT BRAT BRAT BRAT BRAT!  
GITTY-GIT-GIT-GIT-GIT!  
you get the idea right?  
*gasp, gasp* you...are...such...a...ninny *gasp, gasp*  
*gasp, cough* you're..a..twig...then!  
WHAT!  
WHAT!  
twig ninny twig ninny twig ninny twig ninny twig ninny twig ninny twig ninny twig ninny twig ninny twig ninny twig ninny twig ninny twig ninny twig ninny twig ninny twig ninny twig ninny twig ninny twig ninny twig ninny twig ninny twig ninny twig ninny twig ninny twig ninny twig ninny twig ninny twig ninny TWIG!  
NINNY!  
TWIG!  
NINNY!  
TWIG!  
NINNY!  
TWIG!  
NINNY!  
TWIG!  
NINNY!  
TWIG!  
NINNY!  
TWIG!  
NINNY!  
TWIG!  
NINNY!  
TWIG!  
NINNY!  
TWIG!  
NINNY!  
you know your a twig right?  
you know your a ninny right?  
TWIG!  
NINNY!  
TWIG!  
NINNY!  
TWIG!  
NINNY!  
TWIG!  
NINNY!  
TWIG!  
NINNY!  
I TAKE TWIG AS A COMPLAINT YOU NINNY!  
I TAKE NINNY HARSHLY YOU TWIG!  
well...good you ninny!  
hmph you are a twig!  
* smiles* you still don't know what a git is ha-ha!  
grrr!

I swear, thoughs two are going too start WW3! oh! we have to play truth or dare now bye!~

Ian: my sister can be such a pain sometimes...  
Me: you said it! 


	3. Jonah's dilemma part 1

Me: hmm...Sinead!  
Sinead: yes?  
Me: disclaimer Sinead: ok, Angels101 does not own the 39 clues.  
Me: thanks!  
Sinead: need help with your homework?  
Me: Follow me!  
Sinead: What kinda homework are we talking about here?  
Me You'll see.  
~~~~~~~ i mingeled with the characters ages!~~~~~~ ~Jenna~

So we all gathered in the first living room, everyone cramed into one room, oh brother. So we all decided dan would go first, hopefully he didn't have anything up his sleave, yet. His eyes darted around the room, and they landed on Natalie. Natalie, Truth or dare? Dare, natalie replyed, cofident. I dare you to...Ruin one of your prada dresses! Everyone but natalie was surprised at Dan's dare, he plained to whole thing! Natalie looked ready to go into cardic arrest, though. M-my Prada?! she half asked, half shrieked at Dan. Dan smirked, yup! he replyed. OK...i'll get you for this dan, and your sister too! Dan still smirked, not scared, but Amy was a diffrent story. She was pale and let out a gulp/sqeak. Ian looked equally scared too. Natalie marched upstairs then marched back down, her face an exprestionless mask. Then she jumped up & down on the dress then marched back up the stairs. When she came back down she picked her victom. Amy, truth or dare? she asked. D-dare. Amy replyed. I dare you to...act all what you peasants call 'lovey-dovey' with my brother, Ian for the whole week! Amy fainted, and Ian looked ready to. Dan dragged Amy on Ian's lap, with a classic Kabra smirk, nice dare cobra! he told Natalie. It's Kabra, daniel! and thank you, your next. Natalie replyed. After Ian got Amy up she asked Jonah, Truth or dare? Dare, Dawg! he replyed. I dare you to...go outside! Jonah looked at her like she had lost it. Really! what kinda dare is that! (wow that dare actully knocked the gangster out of him!) Jonah walked outside then tryed to run back inside at full speed. Every girl in the midwest was outside the door. AHHHHH! he screamed, LET ME IN! no one came to his rescue. So he begain to pound the door. To no prevel, everyone was laughing to hard. So a ten-year-old pop star VS every girl in the midwest is how I looked at it and laughed even harder. After a good ten minutes we burst out the door, all of armed with dart guns. Scram! we all yelled at the girls. The only the girls who we surrounding Jonah remanded, but fled when we actully shot. Jonah was in terrible shape. His shirt that said 'da wi_' was torn and looked more like it said 'wi' cause that's all that remained. He was dead pale, and had minor scrapes and cuts, but no-one knows how he got them. I picked him up and carried him up to his room to change his clothes and dress his cuts and scrapes, I bet it looked weird, a seven-year-old carring a ten-year-old! After I finished dressing his wounds I layed him down in the bed so he could get some rest. So I would be takeing his turn then. Oh boy this is going to be fun! I Turned back to Jonah after i heard a moan, I put my hand over his head when it struck me, Jonah has a horrible fever! I rushed down the stairs, Help! I yelled, Jonah's sick! That got everyone up from what they were staring at, Amy and Ian making out. I was half terrified at Jonah's condition and half angry, how could they be making out at a time like this!? Everone rushed up the stairs to Jonah's room to find it empty.

~the end~

Sinead: 6th advanced math, peace of cake!  
Me: well so-oory! I'm not a ekat!  
Sinead: Oops.  
Me: *Grumble* Janus are way better.  
Sinead: say something?  
Me: Nope.  
Sinead: kay.  
Me: Please R&R! 


End file.
